The Guardian's Princess
by Black Stormraven
Summary: [Pan's Labyrinth] FaunMoanna oneshot. The princess has returned to her kingdom, but her life may not be her own for very long. What is the true meaning behind the crescent mark on her shoulder? The Faun knows.


**Note:** This is the first of two versions of this story. The dialogue in this is in English, while the second version has the dialogue in Spanish (thanks to my college Spanish teacher!). This is also my first fic I'm loading on here, so reviews would be greatly appreciated! This is also up on my DeviantArt account, so if anyone wants to check out my gallery, lemme know!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Guillermo del Toro and his masterpiece of a film. Laberinto and all characters in it belong to the insane genius that is del Toro. Sue me over this tripe and you'll win a couple dirty pennies and lint balls from my pockets. I really have nothing else, so don't waste your time.

**The Guardian's Princess**

Princess Moanna settled next to her guardian, her head resting on his leg. After her reincarnated body, named Ofelia, was killed by that _hijo-de-puta_ captain and she returned to her kingdom, she spent many hours celebrating her coming home with her family and their subjects, the faun always watching. Her exhaustion plainly showed through her joy and the celebration was ended; she needed rest before she could once again sit properly on her throne at her father's side. Rather than make the long trek to her own chambers, she had found her way to the faun's side and asked if he would keep her company; she knew that her mother and father would not worry if she was in his care. With a smile and a bow, he had agreed.

He sat at the center of the labyrinth, the maze that had and would continue to serve as his domain and her playground, his back against the stone carving of himself and the royal children, and his princess's head in his lap. He stroked her hair with his impossibly long fingers and hummed a haunting lullaby until her eyes closed and he heard her breaths become deeper and slower. The faun let out a content sigh, glad to have his princess back home and by his side. So absorbed in his delight was he that he did not notice the fairy approaching him. It flitted up to his eye level, glancing from him to the girl in his lap and back to him, a knowing glint in its eyes and the air of 'I know a secret about you' filling its features. The faun angrily swatted at the pest. "Away!" he growled. One well-timed pass of his hand sent the fairy spiraling out of sight.

Silence settled back in the labyrinth, only broken by the princess's soft breaths and an occasional sound from the faun that could only be described as a purr. He looked up to the moon, a mere sliver of its full glory, as it sailed through the starry sea. His lips curved up in a genuine smile as his gaze fell to the young girl's brightly-clad shoulder, thinking of the crescent-shaped mark that adorned her skin beneath the fabric of her gown. He doubted that she knew its true meaning: that she was his and no other's.

The princess was still too young to be courted, but he would personally see to it that any male who challenged his claim would not leave the palace with his head intact. He knew that even though the king and queen had promised their beloved daughter to him when she was of age, they would still go through the formality of searching for a suitable mate for her. However, they would not prolong the farce, knowing of the faun's possessive nature; he would maim any boy that attempted to win her hand and appeared to succeed. He growled low in his throat at the notion that a human would try to take what was his. He lost her once to her own curiosity when she ventured Aboveground; he would not lose her to an inferior male, especially when she was promised to him at her birth!

Such violent thoughts did not suit him at this moment; the faun banished them from his mind. Instead of lingering on such destructive fantasies, he focused his gaze back on the slumbering figure of his princess and the smile returned to his face. His nimble fingers crept down her side to splay out on her stomach. He longed for the day when he would see her belly swollen with life, carrying his child in her womb. True, she was still a child, but she was fast approaching womanhood as well. It would not be long before he was allowed to act on his right to her.

A sigh rattled from his throat as he thought of what lay just outside his grasp, conveying so many emotions that no human could comprehend. He became suddenly aware of the sensitivity of his fingers as their tips slid sensually, yet with a veneer of innocence, over her golden gown and through her chocolate locks. The sensations he felt through simple touch were like heaven; he had never experienced textures such as those of the princess's dress and hair, and he relished the contact. The faun craved the sensation as a dying man craves life; the desire to have her forever in his arms and at his side pushed itself to the forefront of his thoughts, eliciting yet another sigh. "My princess," he whispered tenderly to the sleeping girl. "How long must you make me suffer? When can I finally have you?"

As if in reply, the princess shifted in her sleep, turning to lie on her back. Her eyes were still closed and her breaths remained deep and even. The faun smiled again at her unconscious display of blind trust in him. He absolutely loved her vulnerability; it gave him reason to be around her for hours at a time, gave him something to protect. All thoughts of her future courting fled before the image of her lying on her back at his side, her hand coming up to light upon his leg, her tiny fingers holding a power over him that he found both strange and comforting. Her head moved a little before she took a deep breath and opened her eyes sleepily.

The smile on the faun's lips grew as he locked her eyes with his, capturing her attention. "Did something disturb your sleep, princess?"

She shook her head, still not completely out of her dreamland. "No," she said, her voice tinged with sleep. "I just thought that I heard something; a voice, longing for something, and kind of sad." Before a look of surprise could register on the faun's features, she shrugged and moved to sit up.

The faun tried to ease her back to the ground. "There was nothing, princess," he assured her. "T'was merely a dream. You need to rest."

The princess silently refused his aid. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and leaned closer to him, already drifting back to her dreams. "Will you always stay with me?" she asked with a small yawn.

The faun wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side. "From now unto the ending of time, my princess." And into death itself as well, he thought, his fingers resuming their duty of stroking her hair as sleep once again descended on the girl. Only the moon was witness to what had transpired, and it would guard its secret for eternity.

-Fin-


End file.
